6 Minutes
by ForeverChild
Summary: Ever had those days where you had somewhere better to go, somewhere better to be? But you just couldn't leave?


_His age doesn't really matter in this one. He could be in middle school, high school, even elementary school (ok, maybe not). You decide. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

(Joe's POV)

I stared at the clock.

**6 minutes.**

6 more minutes till freedom.

6 minutes till I can finally get out of the classroom, feel the wind on my hair and the sun on my face.

I rested my head on my hands and tapped my foot on the ground to a random beat.

My teacher gave me a look. Her eyes had narrowed into slits but she refused to stop yammering long enough to give me a warning. Her eyes did all the talking.

I stopped tapping my feet.

I looked at the clock again.

**5 minutes.**

My neck ached like it usually does when I sit too long without moving. I reached behind to rub it and my teacher gave me a look again.

_Dare to ask a question while I am giving a lecture, Joe Hardy? Shush. I'm talking now. Don't interrupt me when my beautiful voice is flowing out. You should be grateful that the likes of you get to even hear me. Shush._

That's what her eyes seemed to say.

I ignored her and pressed my fingers against that sore muscle that throbbed. Hated when they mistook any kind of arm movement as raising a question.

**4 minutes.**

Someone touched my hand behind me. I glanced behind to see a girl frown at me.

"You're blocking my view." She mouthed.

"Sorry." I mouthed back and took my hand away. It's not like there was anything to see anyway.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as another girl across from me glared at the girl.

"Don't touch him." Her eyes practically screamed. "He is mine."

My eyes flitted to the clock again and I let out a sigh.

**3 minutes.**

The girl behind me didn't seem to care about the lecture the other girl was giving her.

"How dare you ask him to stop flexing? If Joe Hardy wants to flex, let him."

I rolled my eyes. Girls loved me. Sometimes a bit too much. But I know. Being this beautiful can be a crime. I almost laughed.

That teacher caught me smirking. She was not happy. Not happy at all. But she continued talking.

**2 minutes.**

I started twirling my pencil between my fingers. Blah Blah Blah. Something about math and pie. I liked pie.

I started dreaming about the pie my Aunt Trudy was making at home. A "First Day of Summer" pie. She did make the best pies in Bayport.

My stomach growled.

**1 more minute.**

Just 1 more minute till total freedom.

I thought about all the stuff I was going to do all summer.

I couldn't wait.

The first thing I would do tomorrow was sleep in. I was going to see how long I could stay in my bed. Maybe a week or two. We'll see.

Then Frank is probably going to want to start looking up the stuff he is going to learn next year. Boring.

There will probably be mysteries. I am definitely going to ask my dad about letting me get involved in some. I grinned at the thought. Maybe I could even find some on my own, well, Frank included.

Mysteries. I couldn't wait to solve a new case. Once I beat the record of the longest nap, of course.

My pencil flew out of my hand just as I started to look at the clock.

It hit the teacher in the face as she had walked around our desks.

Her eyes seemed to want to pop right out of their sockets. I swear she wanted to murder me right there.

"Joseph Hardy!" She said, her voice loud and menacing.

Then the bell rang.

You could just hear the cries of relief and joy all over the school. Except from my brother. He was probably crying for real.

It was almost as if someone had hit the fast forward button. Everyone leapt from their seats and out the door.

It was the start of summer vacation.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. My first step towards the door felt like I was walking in jelly. I was moving way too slow while everyone was moving too fast.

"Joseph Hardy."

I heard my name again. For a moment I actually didn't like my name.

Only a moment guys, chill.

I turned to see my teacher scowling at me, my pencil in her hand.

"A word." She said in that tone.

The tone that said "No Fun"

I looked at the door, everyone had gone.

I looked back at her. She looked so mad.

I looked at the clock.

I'll give it 6 more minutes. But just this once.

* * *

_Just something random I thought I would do._

_We have all been through something like this before right? (Unless you're like Frank, haha)_

_Frank had a POV, so I thought Joe should have one too (me trying to be fair). This one isn't them (Joe) doing anything either. Sorry. But one day, I shall have them solve a mystery. Just not today. Haha. I'm open for suggestions too. _

_Thanks for reading! Hope you relished it! And if you want, review! XD_

_Disclaimer: Hardy Boys aren't mine. Love them to pieces though._


End file.
